1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pans and more particularly pertains to wire grill cooking pans which may used to cook more than one type of food at a time on different levels of the pan while retaining the juices that are released during the cooking process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pans is known in the prior art. More specifically, pans heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cooking food are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, a cooking pan with an elevatable grill can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,133 that includes a pan and a grill assembly which is particularly suited for use with a solar cooker.
A universal cooking rack for a barbecue grill can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,862 that allows for interchangeable skewing and support racks to be placed upon a barbecue grill for cooking.
The cooking devices previously mentioned are not intended to be used on a conventional stove burner or utilized in a conventional oven. Furthermore, the cooking devices mentioned heretofore do not include a means for retaining the juices that are released while the food is being cooked and collecting them or redistributing them to the food therein.
In this respect, the wire grill cooking pan according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cooking more than one type of food at a time on different levels of the pan and retaining the juices that are released while the food is being cooked for collection or redistribution to the food therein.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new wire grill cooking pans which can be used for cooking more than one type of food at a time on different levels of the pan and retaining the juices that are released while the food is being cooked for collection or redistribution to the food therein. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.